moviestarplanet_usersfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
Ok darlings, there was a rude comment up here, and as Head of this Wiki, I felt it my duty to remove it :3 Everyone background1.png|Everyone Brad background.png|Brad Claire background.png|Claire Ethan background.png|Ethan Josh background.png|Josh Lauren background.png|Lauren/You Last hope forside.png|Last Hope Hello! This is your girls Heaven and FallenDevil, here we will post all our updates on the game, or you can just check it out on heavens blog heavenmspie.blogspot.dk The game isn't published yet, so we hope you can be patient because it is really hard to make a game plus it's our first time making one it will take a long time, but we'll do it for you guys! Lots of love Heaven and FallenDevil 'Story & Persons' It's a visual novel about a group of 5 young people stranded on an island. The story is based on your choices, there will be different endings. For an example death ending (you die of hunger or by the dangerous animals) or best ending (in this ending you date one of the boys or the girl AND survives) You play as Lauren, she has amnesia so she doesn't know anything about the other guys. You have to get back her memories and if you want to, fall in love with the boy or the girl. There are 4 persons you can get in a relationship with. Brad: He fakes his personality to get people to like him,something happened in his past so that he doesn't want to get close to any girl at all. Of course, you can change that! Josh: He is a quiet and a tough looking guy. But when you get to know him he is actually very gentle and kind. He was once a social kid but he lost all of his friends because of something that happened in his past. You can find out what happened by following his path. Ethan: He is a great scout and he is the reason they can survive on the island. He is Laurens childhood friend, but now he doesn't trust women because of his past, and because of Lauren. Find out what Lauren/you did! Claire: She loves competition as long as she wins, she gets what she wants. But if you get to know her, she is just a kind girl that wants attention. You can either become friends, enemies or lovers. http://heavenmspie.blogspot.dk/2013/04/last-hope.html (for a bit more about the persons) Music This is some of the music pieces usen for our game! Enjoy! :-) Theme of Love CON: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIVzrgXiLok'},{'title':'Forbidden (From Lovely Complex) Forbidden Act: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpUBurtUc_w'},{'title':'In (From Vampire Knight) In your Past: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpPoaj2SoYw'},{'title':'At (From Sword Art Online) At our Parting: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTAJ26-VbL4'} (From Sword Art Online) Sorrowfully: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=inJWc4ZbjXw&list=PL6jZHkJLiR_heGW9FSrjsDRuPlBMtLmpS (From Sword Art Online) A Tender Feeling: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-cYc77R5n0 (From Sword Art Online) We will add some more in the future! *-* xx 'MUST READ' Warning: '' ''This game has '''violent' and death scenes (also blood). You die if you choose the wrong answers. Violent scenes will be there no matter what you choose. If you are scared of a death ending there will be a walkthrough when the game is published. '' If you are wondering what a walktrough is, it's basically a list that tells you the right answers to '''the best ending with a character or the surviving ending.' 'Most asked questions' "Can I be in the game?" '''No and we're very sorry, we've already picked the characters.' "How do you make the game?" We use Ren'py a visual novel engine. "When are you gonna publish it?" We're not done with it yet so please be patient. But we can tell you it's not getting published anytime soon! You can ask more questions in the comments! Updates This is the first choice you can make! What would you do? ;) We're almost done with Brad's path! Yayz! Category:Visual Novel